Nerve Damage Servants
by CrossyCross
Summary: This is the Nerve Damage Servant Stat Sheet Collection, created to avoid clogging up the story itself.. Until revealed in-story, the noble phantasms of the servants will be kept secret. Enjoy.
1. Archers

**Archer:** EMIYA*, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, Odysseus

**Assassin:** Sasaki Kojirou*, Aabidah, Jack the Ripper

**Berserker: **Hercules, Samson, Lancelot, Achilles

**Caster: **Medea*, Merlin, Moses, Scathach

**Lancer: **Cu Chulainn, Hector, Lu Bu, Karna

**Rider: **Medusa*, Iskander, Siegfried

**Saber: **Arturia, Alter, Lily, Nero

The * sign marks servants that are completely (some have been given new skills) unchanged from canon. Will also appear on canon noble phantasms and skills in other stat sheets to avoid repetition.

^Not going to be revealing phantasms for now because some will be spoilering, and because I have to tweak the others a bit. Skills and stats are a-go though.

Thank you, RavingScholar and Mook91 for creating stats sheets for the non-canon servants.

**Class:** Archer  
**Alternate Classes:** Rider  
**True Name:** Odysseus  
**Alignment: **True Neutral

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** B  
**Agility:** C  
**Endurance:** B  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck: **B

**Class Skills**  
Independent Action (A): Archer is able to live in the world for a week without a contract, although an outside source of prana is required for high-cost Noble Phantasms.

Magic Resistance (C+): Cancel spells with a chant below two verses; Archer gains a bonus when targeted by hypnotism and charm based Thaumaturgy.

**Personal Skills**  
Charisma (B): Archer is a compelling orator, and can direct those under his command with above-average skill.

Clairvoyance (C): Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 4kms.

Eye of the Mind (True) (A): Archer is a cunning warrior, and can turn any situation to his advantage. As long as the chance of victory is not zero, he can still swing the situation to his favor.

Military Tactics (B): Archer is a veteran general and tactician, and gains bonuses when using an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, or defending against another Anti-Army Phantasm.

Presence Concealment (C): Archer successfully infiltrated well-fortified areas, and stole precious relics of his enemies. He is able to conceal his presence from other Servants, but any killing intent will cancel his concealment.

**Noble Phantasms**  
_Bow of Ithaca-The Bow That Cannot be Strung_  
Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Unit  
This is Archer's enormous bow that fires spear-like arrows, which qualifies him for the class. If any other person tries to wield this bow, they will find it impossible to lift, let alone shoot. Tied into the weapon is Archer's title as the greatest bowman in all of Greece. This creates an active effect that as long as its target is within eyeshot, the shot fired from his bow will angle itself towards the target, avoiding obstacles as needed; it takes Instinct (A) or Agility (A+) to avoid the arrow. Even then, with a successful Luck check by Archer, the enemy will at least receive a glancing blow. Knocking it away, difficult as it is, will nullify this effect, nor can the arrow create truly impossible movements like a complete reversal of direction or a 180 degree turn, so a last minute movement that it cannot compensate for will be sufficient to avoid them. While a comparatively weaker effect than Cu Chulainn's reversal of causality, it takes no prana at all to manifest, and arrows can be fired at a much higher rate, making it superior in many other regards.

For an increased mana cost, Archer is able to turn his arrows into the arrows of Hercules, dipped in the poison of the Hydra, A-Rank Phantasms in their own right. Those pierced by this type of arrow must make an Endurance check (A) to avoid being killed outright. If successful, they take a Rank penalty to Strength and Endurance for one day. A glancing blow is insufficient to kill, but does impose a one-half Rank penalty to Strength and Endurance for one day if the Endurance check (B) is failed. Penalties are cumulative as long as the target keeps on getting hit.

_Gift of Aeolus-Where The Wind Shall Blow_  
Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Army  
A bag containing the raging, bound North, South, and East winds. Once released, they storm out in a circle, rampaging through any caught in its path. B-rank Strength is required to resist being blown away, and an even higher rank or Protection from Wind (A) is required to be able to move through to the center. Even if the opponent is not blown away, the wind slices and cuts whatever it touches. However, the area to the West of the user is left free of wind, and any in that area are not affected.

_Shroud of Minerva-Victory Is Not Won By Strength Alone_  
Rank: A  
Type: Support  
Archer's patron goddess was Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Multiple times through his journey, she aided him by changing his appearance, or concealing his presence entirely. Passively, this Phantasm gives false information about Archer's statistics and parameters. It can also be used to change Archer's form; he will typically choose the form of an old beggar, clad in rags and straggly hair, but anyone he knew well enough in life to masquerade as is viable. The Shroud may be used to enhance Archer's Presence Concealment, increasing it to Rank A: he becomes completely invisible, and cannot be detected. For an increased mana cost, he may extend this invisibility to others, though the cost is proportional to the amount of extra people.

_The Odyssey-A Vengeful God's Punishment_  
Rank: A+  
Type: Support  
The crystallization of Archer's time spent journeying back home: he was cursed by Poseidon to wander for a decade before returning, and he suffered every year without his dear wife. This forms as the ability to inflict each one of his famous trials and experiences upon his enemies, from a rampaging Cyclops that attacks them in a place with only one way out, the conversion of a location into a lotus-eater's garden that takes great will and fortitude to resist and escape from, or turning a lake into the habitat of Charybdis. This is not a reality marble, but rather a summoning of phantasmal beings from 'the world within' into reality that may be brought back anytime he wishes. Since the only cost is the summoning itself, this is actually a very cost-effective phantasm, but limited in that the death or destruction of the summoned entities will make Archer incapable of summoning them again. Note that he does not control the summoned beings, so they will be indiscriminate in their choice of targets, though Archer can always send them back.

**Class:** Archer  
**Alternate Classes:** Rider  
**True Name:** Genghis Khan  
**Alignment:**Lawful Neutral

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** B  
**Agility**: C  
**Endurance**: A  
**Mana**: B  
**Luck**: C

**Class** **Skills**  
Independent Action (D): Archer is able to remain in the world 12 hours without an established contract; as he did not accomplish great feats alone, this skill is surprisingly low for one of the Archer class.

Magic Resistance (D): Cancel spells with a chant below two verses; with a successful Luck check, stronger spells may be cancelled, or at least weakened.

**Personal Skills  
**Horseback Archery (A): Archer comes from a race which specialized on archery while riding, and is a hero among even these paragons. He suffers no penalty for shooting while mounted, even at his steed's top speed. Also grants the equivalent of Riding (Horses) (A), enabling him to perform stupendous feats of mounted maneuvers when riding his horse.

Charisma (B): Archer is compelling in conversation; he makes lifelong friends easily and can inspire entire nations. His followers are staunchly loyal to him.

Divinity (C): Archer's people worshipped him as the chosen one of the Eternal Blue Sky; as such, he has a small recognized divine status. Both the cost of maintaining him and any alterations made by him to the world are reduced in cost and extended in duration.

Eye of the Mind (False) (B): Archer survived numerous life-or-death situations, and sharpened his innate sense toward avoiding danger. At this level, Archer is able to sense dangerous moves in combat and as such will not be deceived by feints. He is able to sense most lethal moves before they land, and surprise attacks have a reduced chance of success. When used repeatedly on the same opponent, there is a chance of seeing through an enemy's weapon or style.

Military Tactics (A): Archer led his armies to conquer the largest Empire ever formed at the time. He is among the greatest generals, and can assess battlefield conditions quickly with limited information and enact simple strategies without needing to plan. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of his own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, or when dealing with an enemy's Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

**Class:** Archer  
**Alternate Classes:** Rider  
**True Name:** Napoleon Bonaparte  
**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Parameters  
Strength: **D  
**Agility: **D  
**Endurance:** C  
**Mana**: B  
**Luck:** A

**Class Skills**  
Independent Action (B): Archer is able to remain in the world for two days without a contract. Archer believed himself above God Himself, and held himself apart from all others; however, his reliance on an army of others in his legend reduces the rank he would have had otherwise.

Magic Resistance (D): Cancel Single Action spells.

**Personal Skills  
**Bravery (B): Archer led his men from the front of the charge, and never hesitated; such was his mental fortitude. At this rank, Archer is highly resistant to all mental interferences, including distractions, emotions, illusions, etc. He gains a chance to completely resist mental interference at the level of High Thaumaturgy, and even if he fails, the duration and potency will be reduced.

Clairvoyance (C): Archer's version of clairvoyance is slightly different in that his perception of high-speed opponents is only half as good as his rank should have, but the range is doubled to 8 kms.

Charisma (A+): Archer is a man who took a nation by storm not just with his actions, but also with his words. Though supported by his victories, it was ultimately his words that swayed his people to elect him as leader. When ousted from his position, he returned years later to face an army ordered specifically to take him down. With words alone he made the army stand down, and join him once more in conquest. Archer is an unmatched orator, with a personality that dwarfs all others. Ironically, the only impediment to his sheer charisma making followers of all he had met in life was his own extreme ego and arrogance.

Eye of the Mind (True) (B): Archer spent years training for and participating in battle, and has a mind geared toward defeating his enemies. He capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and can deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Military Tactics (A): Archer led his forces to numerous battles, and was highly successful in each excursion. He is unsurpassed in strategy. He can judge the conditions of large-scale battles at a glance and formulate complex strategies for entire armies on the fly. Significant bonus modifiers are provided during use of his Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing with an enemy's Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

**Noble Phantasms  
**_King's Battery-Thundering Chorus of the Emperor_  
Rank: A++  
Type: Anti-Army  
Archer excelled in the use of artillery in combat, and employed them in every battle he engaged in; the wars he engaged in caused a future leader to proclaim artillery as "the God of War." This Noble Phantasm represents the collective might of his army's artillery, both what it was and what it could have been had he continued his rule. When activated, Archer is able to summon tens of hundreds of artillery pieces, each at least B rank in strength as Noble Phantasms. The weaker ones are grapeshot, scattershot, and mortars; they impact a wider range and do not require a direct hit, but are consequently weaker in power. High-bore cannons, including wheeled cannons and howitzers, are able to fire at a range of up to five and a half miles, and are rank A. Archer is able to remotely control these cannons at a range up to two thousand feet, but he has five extremely powerful cannons that he must use within twenty feet of his body. These are A+ in rank, and have a maximum range of up to seven miles; furthermore, each counts as a separate Phantasm, so breaking one will not affect the others. The same applies to every piece of artillery in his Battery.

_Napoleonic Complex-Anger Unending_  
Rank: B+  
Type: Support  
Throughout the years, many facts about Archer's life have become common knowledge; however, nearly every person in the world knows one "fact" about him: he is a very, very short man. This is, of course, wholly untrue. Unfortunately for him, it has twisted his legend enough to grow into a Noble Phantasm in its own right, which he grudgingly uses to his advantage. As long as one of the enemies he is currently engaged in is at least ten centimeters taller than him, then his damage, physical Parameters (Strength, Agility, Endurance) and Bravery are raised a Rank.

Napoleon can, at will, summon his horse, Marengo as a mount for greater mobility.


	2. Assassins

**Archer:** EMIYA*, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, Odysseus

**Assassin:** Sasaki Kojirou*, Aabidah, Jack the Ripper

**Berserker: **Hercules, Samson, Lancelot, Achilles

**Caster: **Medea*, Merlin, Moses, Scathach

**Lancer: **Cu Chulainn, Hector, Lu Bu, Karna

**Rider: **Medusa*, Iskander, Siegfried

**Saber: **Arturia, Alter, Lily, Nero

The * sign marks servants that are completely unchanged from canon. Will also appear on canon noble phantasms and skills in other stat sheets to avoid repetition.

^Not going to be revealing phantasms for now because some will be spoilering, and because I have to tweak the others a bit. Skills and stats are a-go though.  
Thank you, RavingScholar and Mook91 for creating stats sheets for the non-canon servants. Honors to Mook for creating the majority of Zealot Hassan's new Zabaniyas.

**Class:** Assassin  
**Alternate Classes:** Berserker  
**True Name:** Jack the Ripper  
**Alignment:**Chaotic Evil

**Parameters  
Strength:** B  
**Agility:** A+  
**Endurance:** C  
**Mana:** C  
**Luck: **D

**Class Skills**  
Presence Concealment (A+): It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even their heartbeat quieted. However, efficacy will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

**Personal Skills**  
Eye of the Mind (False) (C): A natural ability to sense and avoid danger. Assassin, in life, regularly made use of her innate sixth sense to survive in the dangerous warrens of London. She has a good chance of reading enemy enemy's moves and can sense most lethal blows so long as the attacker is within line of sight. Surprise attacks against her have a lower success rate inside of combat, and a slight chance of being sensed outside of combat.

Information Erasure (B): After battle, all information about Assassin, including true name, abilities, and appearance, are removed from all witnesses, even opponents. Evidence of the battle however does not disappear, and identity may be deduced through logical deduction.

Mental Pollution (C): Provides a probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective.

Murderer of the Misty Night (A): A skill associated with Jackie's nature as a serial killer rather than as an Assassin, which permits preemptive strike against all opponents. Provides unconditional success of the skill at night. Requires a successful Luck Check for use during daytime.

Surgical Procedure (E): Despite the techniques being 100 years old or older, and somewhat unreliable by visual appearance alone, the procedures manage to attain their intended effect, boosted somewhat with application of prana.

**Class:** Assassin  
**Alternate Classes:** Archer  
**True Name:** Simo Hayha  
**Alignment:**True Neutral

**Parameters  
Strength:** D  
**Agility:** C  
**Endurance:** B  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck:**A

**Class Skills**  
Presence Concealment (A+/A++): It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even their heartbeat quieted. However, efficacy will decrease once preparations to attack are taken. Receives a bonus when surrounded by white material such as snow.

**Personal Skills**  
Clairvoyance (B): Superior visual acuity: Assassin is able to see up to 10 kilometers away, including extreme detail.

Instinct (C): The ability to "feel" the most favorable direction of battle. At this rank, the skill is used by Assassin to determine whether or not an attack will be useful at the time, and deciding whom to attack.

Protection from Ice (A): Assassin withstood subfreezing temperatures for days with only mundane protection. Any ice- or snow-based Thaumaturgy cast at him is greatly reduced, or even negated entirely if it is weak enough.

Tracking (C): Grants Assassin the ability to find Servants with Presence Concealment (D) or less. With a successful Luck check, he can find those with Presence Concealment of higher ranks.

**Noble Phantasms**

While lacking special properties, Assassin carries a Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle and a machine gun capable of harming Servants.

**Class:** Assassin  
**Alternate Classes: **None  
**True Name: **Aabidah  
**Alignment: **Lawful Neutral

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** C  
**Agility:** A  
**Endurance:** C  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck: **D

**Class Skills**  
Presence Concealment (A+): It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even their heartbeat quieted. However, efficacy will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

**Personal Skills**  
Bio-Analyzation (A): A natural gift Assassin was born with. She has the ability to analyze biological components within a certain distance. The closer it is and the more time she spends near it, the greater her understanding of the target's components becomes, to the point of near-molecular comprehension. It has a maximum range of ten meters, while touching the target grants complete knowledge of its biology. Also grants a Presence Detection of a high enough rank that requires conceptual effects to avoid her senses, but only within a range of ten feet. Originally, it was only for flesh-and-blood entities, but upon ascension as wraith then a servant, it is now usable on fellow servants and spirits.

Mental Pollution (C): Assassin has the incredibly distorted worldview of a true zealot. Greatly reduces mental interference Magecraft, but makes her hard to understand save for others with an equal rank of distortion.

Projectiles (Daggers) (B): Thrown daggers are now comparable to bullets.

Self-Modification (A): In a few years, Aabidah made her body capable of accommodating the Zabaniyas of the first eighteen Hassans, each of which was an ability gained through a lifetime of trial and error. Though it is unknown whether she can push her body even more, if given reason, there is no doubt she can do similar things to others.

Surgical Procedure (B): Though a trained killer, Aabidah is a learned woman, whose strange power led to startling leaps in medical knowledge surpassing the modern age that were unfortunately lost to time. The medical techniques possessed by Aabidah are beyond the means of current medical technology; procedures that are currently only theoretical can be performed by her with a high chance of success provided she has the chance to set up a secure room to operate in.

**Noble Phantasms  
**_Zabaniya- the Eighteen Deaths of the Mountain Men  
_Rank: Varies  
Type: Varies_  
_Assassin modified her body to contain the Zabaniyas of the Hassans who came before her. Though some might be a bit different in use (such as Delusional Heartbeat being of a lower range and actually a third arm she attached to her back), they are fundamentally the same. As such, Aabidah, for all intents and purposes, contains the equivalent of eighteen noble phantasms of the Hassan-i-Sabbah in her body.

_Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat (C rank) Number 13_  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 5 m

Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat is the arm of the evil spirit Shayṭān, the cursing hand of the Middle East magecraft specialized in curses, it emerges as a third crimson arm extending from her back. The arm's ability is one of the purest magics and simplest curses. It creates a mirror image of the heart of the assassination target with an ether clump, a dual existence that resonates with the original one. By crushing the fake heart, she can crush the real one with this curse without laying a finger on it. It is also possible to switch the two existences by touching the target's chest, allowing Assassin to devour the heart and gain the opponent's intelligence.

The ability completely neutralizes all physical barriers and armors by only interacting with the fake heart, meaning that all physical defense and distance is rendered meaningless. It would simply bypass an armor with a defensive rating of one thousand, and directly deal damage. The way to resist the curse does not fall under endurance, but rather, the target must simply stay out of True Assassin's range and have a high enough magic statistic to prevent the overlaying existence from even being created or have high enough Luck to avoid it without any problem. It can be considered a convoluted and indirect way of kill a target that is more akin to trick used by a magician. The ability, bearing the name of a fallen angel, is only able to target and punish humans. It is unable to curse its own kind, rendering it ineffective against evil spirits or those affected by their curses.  
**  
**

_Zabaniya: Ichor of Reverie (D++ rank) Number 14_  
Type: Anti-Magus  
Range: 15 m

Zabaniya: Ichor of Reverie is a Magus Killer technique. Thanks to special modifications to her body Assassin can release special pheromones that will cause a magus to lose control over their Magic Circuits. Once Ichor of Reverie is activated a pulse of prana will be sent throughout the pheromones that Assassin has previously released and any magus who breathes them in will suddenly have their Magic Circuits channel several thousand times more prana than they can safely channel. In addition to completely destroying their Magic Circuits beyond any form of repair the sudden burst of heat will also cause the magi's body to spontaneously combust and they will swiftly perish from the combination of burn injuries and mutilated Magic Circuits.

_Zabaniya: Blood of Metamorphose (C+ rank) Number 17_  
Type: Anti-unit

Zabaniya: Blood of Metamorphose was developed by the seventeenth Hassan, who, alongside his incredible skills typical of the Hashashin, was an avid scholar of the workings of microbiology. Specifically, viruses. He modified his body to produce blood that at any moment could change into viruses whose form and properties he could change at will to suit the situation. This meant that not even poison-immune enemies could last, as he could change the virus into a heterofore unknown breed that they could not defend against. A single drop of blood into the target's food or something they regularly came into contact to thus ensured death.

Aabidah improved upon this even more by gaining the ability to actually direct the viruses even after application. This is possible only due to her Bio-Analyzation ability, which lets her 'see' the viruses even after separating from her body.

_Zabaniya: Delusional Lance (E rank) Number 10**  
**_Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 5m max

Zabaniya: Delusional Lance was developed by the tenth Hassan, a man who valued basic skills more than flashy special abilities. Since developing a Zabaniya was necessary in order to gain the position of Hassan he created a Zabaniya that just barely possessed the traits required to be called a Divine Miracle. Despite the fact that his competing candidates possessed superior Zabaniyas he still attained the position due to his superior skill and intellect. The Delusional Lance is nothing more than the ability to make one's nails (both on hands and feet) extend rapidly to a variable length in order to pierce or slice an opponent. While the nails are abnormally sharp and capable of cutting through steel like paper, they are not especially durable and can easily be broken by more powerful phantasms and the application of superior strength, although the stumps can easily be lengthened back to proper conditions as long as prana lasts.


	3. Berserkers

**Archer:** EMIYA*, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, Odysseus

**Assassin:** Sasaki Kojirou*, Aabidah, Jack the Ripper

**Berserker: **Hercules, Samson, Lancelot, Achilles

**Caster: **Medea*, Merlin, Moses, Scathach

**Lancer: **Cu Chulainn, Hector, Lu Bu, Karna

**Rider: **Medusa*, Iskander, Siegfried

**Saber: **Arturia, Alter, Lily, Nero

The * sign marks servants that are completely unchanged from canon. Will also appear on canon noble phantasms and skills in other stat sheets to avoid repetition.

^Not going to be revealing phantasms for now because some will be spoilering, and because I have to tweak the others a bit. Skills and stats are a-go though.

Thank you, RavingScholar and Mook91 for creating stats sheets for the non-canon servants.

**Class:** Berserker  
**Alternate Classes:** All classes except Caster (yes, even Assassin. Fun thoughts, eh?)  
**True Name:** Herakles  
**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** A+ (A++)  
**Agility:** A(+)  
**Endurance:** A (+)  
**Mana:** B (A)  
**Luck:** C (B)  
Stats in parenthesis are during mad enhancement

**Class Skills  
**Mad Enhancement (B): Rank up for all parameters, but most of sanity is lost.

**Personal Skills**  
Battle Continuation (A): Makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Bravery (A+): The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. At this rank, bonus effect of heavily increasing melee damage.

Divinity (A): As a child of a god that ascended upon death, Berserker has the highest rank possible. Bonus effect of reducing damage against attacks that fall under his divine parent's domain.

Eye of the Mind (False): At this level Berserker is able to sense dangerous moves in combat and as such will not be deceived by feints. He is able to sense most lethal moves before they land, and surprise attacks have a reduced chance of success. When used repeatedly on the same opponent this skill has a chance of seeing through an enemies weapon or style.

**Noble Phantasms:  
**_God Hand- The Twelve Labors***  
**_Rank: B  
Type: Anti-unit

_Nine Lives- Shooting Hundred Heads***  
**_Rank: N/A  
Type: Anti-unit

_The Nemean Lion- The Invulnerable Beast  
_Rank: A  
Type: Anti-unit  
The lion with the invulnerable skin that Herakles killed as one of his twelve labors. It manifests as a large golden pelt that covers his back. The pelt itself is indestructible, and as such no edged tool nor energy attack may destroy it nor harm Berserker from that side. If needed, Berserker can throw the pelt to the ground, and it shall grow into the feared lion itself, which is acquiescent to his commands. The lion enjoys the protection it had in life, and as such only blunt weapons have a chance of hurting. Strangulation is also a viable method of killing it, though difficult. Its stats compared to servants are: Strength A, Agility A, Endurance B, and Mana C, and Luck E.

_Cerberus- Hound of the Underworld_  
Rank: A  
Type: Anti-unit  
The guard dog of the gates of hell. As one of his twelve labors, Herakles was ordered to tame the three-headed hellhound with nothing but his own body. He succeeded, and as a part of his legend, Cerberus has manifested as a noble phantasm. Normally, it is nothing but a necklace made of three giant dog-skulls around his neck. While worn, Cerberus grants Hercules Protection from Flames (A), and coats his weapons in A-rank hellfire that detonate on contact into a miniature explosion equivalent to a grenade going off. As needed, Herakles can throw the necklace to the ground, summoning Cerberus itself. Cerberus is a gigantic three-headed hellhound, strong and fast as they come, with claws and fangs wreathed in the very fires it breathes. Its stats compared to servants are: Strength A, Agility B, Endurance B, Mana C, and Luck E.

**Class:** Berserker  
**Alternate Classes:** Saber  
**True Name:** Lancelot  
**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** B (A)  
**Agility:** A(+)  
**Endurance:** B (A)  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck:** D  
Stats in parenthesis are during mad enhancement

**Class Skills  
**Mad Enhancement (C): Rank up for all parameters except Mana and Luck, but Berserker loses the ability to think and speak properly, though thanks to Eternal Arms Mastery, he retains full use of all of his phantasms.

**Personal Skills**  
Eternal Arms Mastery (A+): Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance.

Instinct (B): Berserker possesses a distinct sixth sense ensuring they are aware of the flow of battle, allowing them to react to a change in the flow before it is too late, granting bonuses to attack and defense.

Protection of the Fairies (A): A blessing of the elementals. During battle, Lancelot's luck is increased to A.

Magic Resistance (D/E): Berserker's comes from a magical ring. Sane, it provides D-rank protection. During mad enhancement, all it does is slightly reduce damage.

**Noble Phantasms* **(as canon)

**Class:** Berserker  
**Alternate Classes:** None  
**True Name:** Samson  
**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** A+ (A++)  
**Agility:** C (B)  
**Endurance:** B (A)  
**Mana:** C (B)  
**Luck:** D (C)  
Stats in parenthesis are during mad enhancement

**Class Skills  
**Mad Enhancement (B): Rank up for all parameters, but most of sanity is lost.

**Personal Skills**  
Charisma (C): Berserker led a country for 20 years. Rank down due to class designation, and it is sealed entirely under Mad Enhancement.

**Noble Phantasms****_  
_**_Divine Locks of Strength-Bearer of the Will of God_  
Rank: EX  
Type: Support  
Berserker was blessed by God to bear His will, and this blessing was consecrated in the following of certain precepts. The greatest of those precepts that Berserker was known for was never cutting a single hair from his head, and therefore his hair has come to crystallize his legend and power. The Locks grant him Battle Continuation (A), Bravery (A+), and Magic Resistance (A). He gains a boost in Strength proportional to the danger that his opponent presents; simply from stats, if two of the opponent's stats surpass his own, then he gains a plus to his Strength, and if three or more surpass his own then he gains two pluses to his strength. If his opponent has multiple deadly phantasms of greater than number than his, his strength will reach truly absurd levels. If the opponent has ranks in Divinity and is not associated with Christianity, then he gains a proportional bonus to his Endurance.

If the hair is ever cut off, then his Strength is reduced to D, and his Battle Continuation, Bravery, and Magic Resistance are reduced three ranks. However, if he prays and invokes God's name, then he can gain Strength EX for fifteen seconds. After that time, he will disappear from the world.

_Rawhide of Constraint-That Which Restrains the Will of God  
_Rank: B  
Type: Support  
These strips of rawhide bind Berserker's hair, sealing their Phantasmal power and limiting the aura of glory it emits, which would otherwise instantly reveal his identity to all foes. It also limits the highest level his strength may reach to A+++. When they are removed, they allow Berserker to utilize the Phantasm's true power. When he is not under Mad Enhancement, he may use the rawhide to bind the limbs of another; the victim requires Strength (B) or greater in order to break free. If the victim has any rank in Divinity, they require Strength (A) or greater to break free.

Although it does not have special abilities, Berserker comes equipped with the jawbone of a donkey, which he uses to deadly effect. In this case however, it has been turned into a mystic code, with the jawbone bronzed and used as the head of a blunt axe.

**Class:** Berserker  
**Alternate Classes:** Lancer, Saber, Rider  
**True Name:** Achilles  
**Alignment: **Chaotic Neutral

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** A(+)  
**Agility:** B(A)  
**Endurance:** A(+)  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck:** D

**Class Skills**  
Mad Enhancement (C): Rank up for all parameters except Mana and Luck, but Berserker loses the ability to think and speak properly, though thanks to Eternal Arms Mastery, he retains full use of all of his phantasms.

**Personal Skills**  
Bravery (A): The ability to negate mental interference such as confusion, fascination, etc. At this rank, all mundane interference can be ignored, and a boost to melee damage is granted.

Divinity (C): As the son of a sea nymph, Berserker can trace his legacy back to a Titan, who was on par with the gods.

Instinct, offensive (B): Berserker was born a warrior true, but his invincible body meant he never had reason to develop this skill to the great level it could have reached. However, his skill in this is devoted entirely to getting past his opponent's defenses and inflicting lethal blows, as such, while he will be blindsided by even half-hearted offensive feints, even skilled defensive maneuvers can be breached with only medium effort. This skill is devoted solely to offense, so he would be a match for a defending enemy with B-rank instinct, as he ignores all attacks from the enemy.

Eternal Arms Mastery (A+): Berserker was the greatest fighter of his era. Though a warrior who frequently gave way to furious rages, all his rage was directed with lethal intent by his prodigious skill. Even under mad enhancement, Berserker retains his skills, honed through a decade of endless combat. Though single-minded in the destruction of his enemy, this focus is driven by his intelligence, and he is all the deadlier for it.

Nature of a Rebellious Spirit (C): The tendency to never stay in one place and never accept a lord; negates Charisma of an equal rank.


	4. Casters

**Archer:** EMIYA*, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, Odysseus

**Assassin:** Sasaki Kojirou*, Aabidah, Jack the Ripper

**Berserker: **Hercules, Samson, Lancelot, Achilles

**Caster: **Medea*, Merlin, Moses, Scathach

**Lancer: **Cu Chulainn, Hector, Lu Bu, Karna

**Rider: **Medusa*, Iskander, Siegfried

**Saber: **Arturia, Alter, Lily, Nero

The * sign marks servants that are completely unchanged from canon. Will also appear on canon noble phantasms and skills in other stat sheets to avoid repetition.

^Not going to be revealing phantasms for now because some will be spoilering, and because I have to tweak the others a bit. Skills and stats are a-go though.

Thank you, RavingScholar and Mook91 for creating stats sheets for the non-canon servants.

**Class:** Caster  
**Alternate Classes:** None  
**True Name:** Merlin, The Wizard  
**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** D  
**Agility:** B  
**Endurance:** D  
**Mana:** A++  
**Luck:**C

**Class Skills**  
Item Creation (A+): Caster is able to create Noble Phantasms of Rank A or higher, and can create potions that extend one's life.

Territory Creation (A): At this rank, creation of a "temple" is possible. The temple can be massive in size, even reaching the size of a small town, sometimes even becoming larger than the space it takes. Within the temple the cost of all of Caster's spells are 1/3 their usual cost, and mana regeneration is doubled. Caster is able to track all intruders within their temple.

**Personal Skills**  
Librarian of Stored Knowledge (A+): Caster is able to make a clear recall of any information he has obtained in his long life, and even a failed Luck check reveals some knowledge.

Magecraft (A+): Caster is capable of mysteries long lost to modern Magi, such as forcibly transforming others, manipulating the weather, and manipulating the earth and its fruits.

Protection of the Devil (A+): A blessing of the Elementals; as the son of Satan, Caster receives his father's infernal blessing. His Luck becomes A++ Rank during battle. At this rank, the highly improbable regularly happens to shift the battle in his favor. This is an ability born of 'The Devil's Luck' of his father, and even this incredible battlefield improbability is but a pale shadow of what happens around Caster's father at all times.

Shapeshift (A+): Caster is able to turn himself into anything he wishes, ranging from a change in facial appearance to total species change.

**Class:** Caster  
**Alternate Classes:** None  
**True Name:** Moses  
**Alignment:**Lawful Good

**Parameters  
Strength:** D  
**Agility:** C  
**Endurance:** C  
**Mana:** A+  
**Luck: **B

**Class Skills  
**Item Creation (B): Associated with the creation of his own Noble Phantasm, Caster is able to create powerful magical items given time.

Territory Creation (C): Caster is able to create an above average workshop to enhance his abilities.

**Personal Skills**  
Charisma (C): Caster led a country of people through a desert and to safety; it was not without dissent, but he was able to lead them safely and effectively.

High Speed Divine Words (A): Able to cast High-Thaumaturgy spells at the speed of a Single Action spell.

Prophet (A+): Similar to the skill Saint, being acknowledged as a saint; but instead being acknowledged as a deity's chosen prophet, sent to spread its word. Caster is one of the most famous prophets in history, and his rank in this skill is almost unmatched. When summoned as a Servant, the effect of Prophet is selected among the following: "increasing the effectiveness of sacraments", "HP regeneration", "1 Rank Up to Charisma", "production of a holy shroud is possible", and "gaining a high rank in Clairvoyance". At A-rank, all five are available. At this rank, one of them is upgraded to a higher level. Moses has chosen 'production of a holy shroud', making his production faster, more efficient, and more powerful. He can make B-rank mystic code shrouds in eight hours, A-rank ones in sixteen hours, and A+ rank ones in a day. The skill operates separately from Item Creation, and if combined with the other skill, can yield truly exceptional magical shrouds bordering on true magic or noble phantasms of great power.

Revelation (A): The skill to know the best route to take in order to accomplish a goal; for Caster, this appears in his vision as a burning fire wreathing the person or path in question.

_**Noble Phantasms  
**Ark of the Covenant-Chest of the Fire of God  
_Rank: A++  
Type: Anti-Army  
Caster ordered this Ark built in order to house the sacred Commandments of his religion. It is swathed in blue cloth, skins, and a veil that shield it from view. When Caster invokes its name, the coverings instantly unwind themselves to reveal the beautiful Ark. The cover opens, and every enemy in range of the Ark must roll a Luck check to avoid instant death. An opponent with Divinity (B) or greater only suffers half damage; those with Endurance A or greater or Battle Continuation A or greater will survive with greatly reduced health.

_Brass Serpent-Death of Disease  
_Rank: B  
Type: Support  
If Caster throws his staff onto the ground and invokes the Phantasm's name, the staff transforms into a serpent made entirely of brass. It is a Divine Snake with an anti-beast and anti-monster property, it has a minor power to totally cure anyone it gazes at of any harmful disease or poison they carry that is B-rank or lower.

_Plagues of Egypt-Scourges of the Old Testament God  
_Rank: B/A  
Type: Support  
The crystallization of the disaster and destruction Caster wrought on Egypt, this Phantasm has many possible powers. It can be used to bring down a plague of pestilence on the area; all mundane animals are killed by this plague, and Phantasmal Beasts require a Luck check to survive in a weakened form. Another power is the summoning of a swarm of monstrous locusts, who attack all who commands with no regard to their lives. Another power is to call down a hail of ice and fire. Boulder sized fireballs and chunks of ice will rain down, homed in on enemy targets. Another power is when Caster brings down solid darkness onto all within a half-mile area: Agility is reduced by one half rank; only Clairvoyance (A) allows one to see through the darkness, and Instinct (A) allows an enemy to fight at half capacity instead of zero capacity. Finally, its most powerful effect, the only A-rank one, only affects enemies who are firstborn sons: such an enemy must make a successful Luck check or be struck dead on the spot. Divinity (C) is required to survive, but one still takes damage. None of these plagues work on one of Caster's religion, or one he deems an ally.

**Class: **Caster  
**Alternate Classes:** Lancer  
**True Name:** Scáthach  
**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Parameters  
Strength:** B  
**Agility:** B  
**Endurance:** C  
**Mana:** A++  
**Luck:**D

**Class Skills  
**Territory Creation (A): At this rank, creation of a "temple" is possible. The temple can be massive in size, even reaching the size of a small town, sometimes even becoming larger than the space it takes. Within the temple the cost of all of Caster's spells are 1/3 their usual cost, and mana regeneration is doubled. Caster is able to track all intruders within their temple.

Item Construction (B): With just this skill, Caster is capable of crafting powerful magic items given time. Coupled with her knowledge of runes however, and her effective rank in this skill is A or even A+, leaving her very little limits but time and her imagination.

**Personal Skills  
**Clairvoyance (A): Superior visual perception. At this rank, Caster is capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 8kms and seeing into the future (Scáthach was skilled in the art of foretelling. She prophesied to Ferdiad that he would die at the hands of the warrior Cúchulainn many years before the event occurred)

Rune Magic (EX): _She was too well versed in the arcane._  
Rune Magic is knowledge about this type of Magecraft that originated in northern Europe. Scathach has mastered all types of runes. All feats of magecraft can be in some way duplicated through the use of runes at a highly reduced cost, and runecraft bordering the level of true magic may be cast.

Eternal Arms Mastery (A+): _She was too skilled in the art of battle._  
Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. As a Lancer, Scathach would be unmatched in skill. As a caster, she is still incredibly formidable, with perfect skills that border on the impossible sometimes. Even under any sort of heavy mental hindrance, full fighting skills are readily accessible.

Eye of the Mind (True) (A+): _She killed too many people, wraiths, and gods._  
Heightened insight that was refined through experience. Caster is capable of calmly analyzing situations regardless of the situation. As long as the possibility of victory is not zero she can devise the best possible course of action to exploit that chance and obtain victory even from the jaws of defeat. Bonus effect of increasing melee damage and giving her weapon a slight attribute that deals bonus damage against whatever type of opponent she is facing, such as a Anti-Dragon attribute against dragons or an Anti-Divine attribute against gods.

Divinity (Fake) (A+): Caster was a person who became too close to the gods with a mortal body, and her existence began to be turned into a concept which made her reach the point where even she could not take her own life. Over time, she was worshiped as a deity by the people of her homeland.

**Noble Phantasms  
**Gáe Bolg- Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death  
Rank: B+  
Type: Anti-Army  
The spear Caster gave to her student, Cu Chulainn, in the hopes that he would kill her with it. Unfortunately, she had already ceased being mortal by then, and not even a cursed spear wielded by a hero could kill her. Its ability is an attack that consumes an immense mass of prana, which is released after being thrown to detonate on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies. Due to being hurled with such an immense amount of prana, it cannot be dodged or blocked under normal circumstances. Even a resilient bulwark or agile body are not immune to its power, so Gáe Bolg will send the enemy horde flying.  
This is the only effect that Caster can use, as the reversal of causality was created during Cu Chulainn's legend, and as such, denied to her, since the Gae Bolg she wields is before that time. It is the same weapon, but from a different time in the weapon's life.  
Her skill with it however is immense, and with the aid of runes, she requires not the running start of Cu Chulainn to unleash its wrath.

Caster comes equipped with heavy armor and a multitude of non-phantasm weapons capable of harming servants.


	5. Lancers

**Archer:** EMIYA*, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, Odysseus

**Assassin:** Sasaki Kojirou*, Aabidah, Jack the Ripper

**Berserker: **Hercules, Samson, Lancelot, Achilles

**Caster: **Medea*, Merlin, Moses, Scathach

**Lancer: **Cu Chulainn, Hector, Lu Bu, Karna

**Rider: **Medusa*, Iskander, Siegfried

**Saber: **Arturia, Alter, Lily, Nero

The * sign marks servants that are completely unchanged from canon. Will also appear on canon noble phantasms and skills in other stat sheets to avoid repetition.

^Not going to be revealing phantasms for now because some will be spoilering, and because I have to tweak the others a bit. Skills and stats are a-go though.

Thank you, RavingScholar and Mook91 for creating stats sheets for the non-canon servants.

**Class:** Lancer  
**Alternate Classes:** Caster, Berserker, Rider  
**True Name:** Cu Chulainn  
**Alignment: **Lawful Neutral

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** A  
**Agility:** A+  
**Endurance:** B  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck:** E

**Class Skills  
**Magic Resistance (C): Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

**Personal Skills  
**Battle Continuation (A): Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Disengage (C): Lancer can reliably break off from heated combat. Also has the ability to return an unfavorable battle to the first turn and return technique stats to their defaults.

Divinity (B): Lancer has the blood of a god within him. As a being close to a Divine Spirit, the pressure of Gaia is somewhat reduced, lowering the mana cost associated with both maintaining him, as well as any ability that would make alterations to the world that Gaia would otherwise attack, the alteration also last twice as long.

Instinct (B): Lancer possesses a distinct sixth sense ensuring they are aware of the flow of battle, allowing them to react to a change in the flow before it is too late, granting bonuses to attack and defense.

Protection from Arrows (B): As long as the shooter is within his line of sight, he can track down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. Does not apply for attacks made from super-long-range or with a great area-of -effect.

Rune Magic (B): Lancer is capable of using the 18 primordial runes. Many advanced spells can now be created quickly and efficiently at a reduced cost.

**Noble Phantasms  
**_Gae Bolg- Barbed Spear of Piercing Death*****  
_Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Unit

_Gae Bolg- Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death*****  
_Rank: B+  
Type: Anti-Army

_Warp Spasm- Wrath of the Primordial Warrior_  
Rank: A+  
Type: Support  
A strange supernatural ability recorded in legend, similar to the berserk rage of the Norse, but different, a much rarer version that eclipses theirs many times over. The Norse berserk in mind only, reverting themselves mentally into the mind of a primal beast, and the force of their insane minds empowers their bodies beyond its natural limits. A Warp Spam however affects not just the mind, but the body itself. When activated, Lancer loses all coherence, and changes into a primordial monster from the mists of time both mentally and physically. The mind will be filled with nothing but primal fury, and his body will change into a constantly-shifting engine of destruction that breaks nearly all rationality. Provides two ranks up to Endurance and Strength, one to Agility, and increases his battle continuation to A+, requiring complete dismemberment to kill while active. Chaotic body movement makes him hard to predict, requiring at least A-rank in instinct or a similar skill to have a fifty percent chance of proper forecast of attacks. Also grants a limited form of regeneration and damage reduction, as his bones literally snap back together if broken, his insides can move and shift to avoid fatal blows, and cut-off limbs will reattach if held near the stump. Upon activation of his Warp Spasm, Lancer loses all usage of his noble phantasms and skills requiring technical thought (he still wields Gae Bolg, but cannot use its abilities).

**Class:** Lancer  
**Alternate Classes:** Rider, Archer, Caster, Saber  
**True Name:** Karna  
**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** A  
**Agility:** A+  
**Endurance:** B  
**Mana:** A  
**Luck: **E

**Class Skills**  
Magic Resistance (C): Cancel spells below two verses. While wearing his golden armor, this skill is increased to A-rank.

Riding (A): Lancer is capable of using Phantasmal Species of the _Monstrous Beast_ rank as mounts. Any vehicle can be handled with skill beyond what is normally possible for humans. Maneuvers that would normally be outright impossible are only slightly difficult. This is normally the minimum rank required to qualify for the _Rider _class.

**Personal Skills**  
Discernment of the Poor (A): The Servant is capable of realizing exactly what kind of person someone is without error, which lets them see through all forms of deception. They will not be fooled by even the most consummate liars. They may even be able to realize it when someone is attempting to lie to them through a third party, if they know the person who originally told the lie. Using the knowledge of the opponents character the servant can nearly always predict the opponents next move, even inside combat.

Divinity (A): Karna is the son of the sun god, and later become one with him. At this rank, Karna is something close to a true divine spirit, and attacks of a nature falling under his divine parent's authority are heavily reduced.

Eye of the Mind (True) (A): Capable of calmly analyzing situations regardless of the situation. As long as the possibility of victory is not zero Lancer can devise the best possible course of action to exploit that that chance and obtain victory even from the jaws of defeat.

Prana Burst (Flames) (A): In addition to the effects of a normal prana burst, blazing flames hot enough to melt steel instantly become prana to dwell in the weapon, to be released whenever the Servant attacks. This Skill is usually active and all the weapons that the Servant grasps constantly receive this effect. Prana expenditure is very efficient, and the Servant can maintain a high level of performance even throughout prolonged battles.

Uncrowned Martial Arts (N/A): To the opponents, the rank of Karna's sword, spear, bow, Riding and Divinity appears to be one degree lower than what it actually is. If his true name is revealed, this effect will be terminated.

Indian Battle Magic (Astras) (B): A strange mixture of magecraft and divine power used by the Indians from the epics that requires incredible will and focus to even attempt to cast the weakest of its spells. Spells are cast by uttering the name of the deity related to the spell, and is then usually invoked upon a weapon that will unleash its effects, though exceptions exist. Rank down due to class designation, but even at this level, Karna can cast relatively fast, with effects similar to High Speed Divine Words, but much more prana-efficient, as a lot of the cost seem to be supplied by something other than Karna or his master.

Projectiles (Arrows) (A): At this rank, the arrows seem more in line with tank rounds with their power. Rank down due to class designation. As an Archer his rank would have been EX, befitting the greatest Archer of the epics, but even as a Lancer, his skill is formidable.

**Class:** Lancer  
**Alternate Classes:** Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Archer  
**True Name:** Lu Bu  
**Alignment: **Chaotic Evil

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** B  
**Agility:** A+  
**Endurance:** A  
**Mana:** C  
**Luck: **C

**Class Skills**  
Magic Resistance (C): Cancel spells below two verses.

**Personal Skills**  
Battle Continuation (A): Lancer fought successfully against entire battalions of enemies, and always managed to survive and escape despite his wounds. This level of Battle Continuation makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries until his prana is exhausted and to remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. Grants a bonus effect of a high chance of escaping combat and reaching allied territory alive after being defeated.

Bravery (A): Lancer fought against hundreds, if not thousands of enemies at a time without flinching. Lancer is highly resistant to all mental interferences, including distractions, emotions, illusions, etc. He gains a boost to melee damage and a chance to completely resist mental interference below the level of High Thaumaturgy, and even if they fail, the duration and potency will be reduced.

Instinct (A): Lancer fought dozens of battles and won the vast majority of them through intense frontline combat. Throughout the years, his innate battle sense has been honed to a razor edge. He has a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

Nature of a Rebellious Spirit (A): In life, Lancer held many lords, and killed or betrayed nearly all of them. The temperament to never remain at one location and to never embrace a lord. Negates the effects of Charisma of equal rank. At this level, he deals extra damage against those with ranks in Charisma, and similarly naturally antagonizes them with just his presence.

Riding (B): Lancer was a horseman with few equals. Rank reduced due to class, but his ability in this skill is still very impressive. Almost all vehicles and mundane animals can be handled with consummate skill. Maneuvers that should be borderline impossible can be performed with some effort. All vehicles and mundane mounts can be pushed to their absolute limits.

**Noble Phantasms**  
_God Force-Five Soldiers of the War God_  
Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Unit  
A changeable weapon forged with Lancer as its inspiration, God Force appears at first as Halberd Force, a large, two-handed halberd. As Lancer, this is his most preferred form and is his most deadly. While God Force in this form, Lancer gains access to the attack _Sky Piercer-Steadfast Warrior-General_. This is an A+ Anti-Unit piercing attack reminiscent of the fire-lances of Chinese lancers that is capable of hitting multiple enemies at once in a straight line. The _Sky Piercer_ can be activated even when the halberd is within an enemy for maximum damage output. If _Sky Piercer _is used while Red Hare's charge attack is activated, the energy will instead encompass them and multiply their speed beyond even what the _Sky Piercer _normally achieves; a whole greater than the sum of its parts that manifests as an A++ anti-unit attack.

Its next form is the four-sided Spear Force, with each spear at a 90-degree angle to the next. Lancer uses this form for sweeping, area-of-effect attacks. It has no special attacks, but is an A+ weapon in its own right. It is also aerodynamic enough to be thrown up to 10 meters, and can be summoned back at a thought.

Its three other forms are all Rank A. The Axe Force is a large, two-handed war axe that specializes in sweeping area attacks. The Sword Force is a two-handed broadsword. Both Axe and Sword Force have the active effect of a medium rank Prana Burst; an increase in strength for Axe Force, and a boost in speed while wielding Sword Force. Finally, the Cannon Force is a longbow whose special attack is a prana-charged arrow. It deals heavy damage to enemies without B or above Endurance, and has a wide area of effect. Even as a Lancer, his skill with these three weapons is fearsome, and he can use them as if they were extensions of his body.

_Red Hare-Blazing Steed of Wen_  
Rank: B+  
Type: Anti-Unit  
A steed incomparable to modern horses, or even the typical horse of its time, Lancer rode Red Hare into multiple engagements. Its bright red coat was a beacon of fear for his enemies, and it took down almost as many enemies as the most elite soldiers. Thanks to its unique coloring, its legend has given it the property of being wreathed in flames. Lancer's strongest attack with Red Hare is a flame-infused charge attack capable of bowling over any enemy with less than Strength A. Even those who resist the charge are damaged by the flames as well as the blunt force trauma itself. As Lancer, Red Hare's abilities are limited; as Rider, it would be even more fearsome.

**Class:** Lancer  
**Alternate Classes**: Saber  
**True Name:** Hector of Troy  
**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** B  
**Agility:** A  
**Endurance:** B  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck: **C

**Class Skills  
**Magic Resistance (B): Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

**Personal Skills**  
Bravery (B): Lancer fought against his enemies without breaking; he only faltered when he knew his death was at hand. At this rank, Lancer is highly resistant to all mental interferences, including distractions, emotions, illusions, etc. He gains a chance to completely resist mental interference below the level of High Thaumaturgy, and even if they fail, the duration and potency will be reduced.

Eye of the Mind (True) (B): Lancer was the greatest warrior of his homeland, and could stand up to some of Greek's strongest warriors. He can calmly analyze battle conditions; as long as there is more than a 1% chance of comeback, he can capitulate on that chance.

Military Tactics (B): It is not a stretch to say that Lancer led the defense of his homeland by himself for nine whole years; for when he fell, his homeland fell soon after. Lancer is among the greatest generals. He can assess battlefield conditions quickly with limited information and enact simple strategies without needing to plan. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of his Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing with an enemy's Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Projectile (Spear) (A): Among warriors that excelled with throwing spears, Lancer stood apart. Any spear thrown by him is equivalent to a missile strike. (At A+ rank within his territory, the power of each of his spears is like heavy artillery, and is fully capable of annihilating an entire house in a single throw)

**Noble Phantasms**_  
Dόry Syggέneia-Spear and Spearman United as One_  
Rank: A++  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Although warriors of his time were known for skill at throwing spears, Lancer's ability with spear throwing was virtually unmatched. Any spear he loosed would strike true, no matter the opponent; only one was ever able to successfully defend against it. This Phantasm takes effect whenever he holds a weapon that he recognizes as usable as a spear-like weapon. If it is not a Noble Phantasm, it becomes a D Rank Phantasm, as well as more aerodynamic. When thrown, any spear projectile gains the property of "always piercing defenses"; that is, the spears gain the ability the pierce any noble phantasm up to one rank higher than it without consequence. When summoned, Lancer comes equipped with ten spears, each Rank C, and may make more at the cost of prana. He is able to Break as many of his spears as his prana allows to increase the rank of the defense-piercing and general damage. However, his greatest spear is the one he used most frequently: Roaring Spear-The Pride of Troy. This is an A Rank Phantasm capable of piercing A Rank and below defensive Noble Phantasms.  
_  
_


	6. Riders

**Archer:** EMIYA*, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, Odysseus

**Assassin:** Sasaki Kojirou*, Aabidah, Jack the Ripper

**Berserker: **Hercules, Samson, Lancelot, Achilles

**Caster: **Medea*, Merlin, Moses, Scathach

**Lancer: **Cu Chulainn, Hector, Lu Bu, Karna

**Rider: **Medusa*, Iskander, Siegfried

**Saber: **Arturia, Alter, Lily, Nero

The * sign marks servants that are completely unchanged from canon. Will also appear on canon noble phantasms and skills in other stat sheets to avoid repetition.

^Not going to be revealing phantasms for now because some will be spoilering, and because I have to tweak the others a bit. Skills and stats are a-go though.

Thank you, RavingScholar and Mook91 for creating stats sheets for the non-canon servants. Special mention to Imperial90 for allowing the use and modification of his Julius Caesar sheet.

**Class:** Rider  
**Alternate Classes:** None  
**True Name:** Alexander the Great, King of Conquerors  
**Alignment:**Neutral Good

**Parameters  
Strength:** B  
**Agility:** C  
**Endurance:** A  
**Mana:** B  
**Luck:**A+

**Class Skills  
**Magic Resistance (D): Cancel Single Action spells.

Riding (A+): Creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. A function of his class, this allows him to utilize his Noble Phantasm to its fullest effect.

**Personal Skills  
**Charisma (A): This is fame of the highest level; Rider's words are appealing to people who would normally find the topic uninteresting. He can make allies of people they have never met before, and forge empires through power of personality.

Divinity (C): Iskander claims descent from Zeus, but the lack of evidence leaves the rank rather low.

Eye of the Mind (True) (B): Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Military Tactis (B): Rider is among the greatest generals. He can assess battlefield conditions quickly with limited information and enact simple strategies without needing to plan. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm or when dealing with an enemy _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm.

**Noble Phantasms* **(as canon)

**Class:** Rider  
**Alternate Classes:** Saber and Berserker  
**True Name:** Siegfried/Sigurd  
**Alignment:**Chaotic Good

**Parameters  
Strength: **A (A+)  
**Endurance:** A (A+)  
**Agility:** B (A)  
**Mana:** C  
**Luck:** E  
The stats in parenthesis are during mad enhancement.  
**  
Class Skills**  
Magic Resistance (B): Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Riding (A+): All creatures, even those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class.

**Personal Skills  
**Resident of Valhalla (A): A unique skill available only to heroes from Norse Myth, due to the belief that warriors who died in combat were destined for Valhalla a place where they would fight, die, be reborn, feast, fight and so on until the end of time heroes from Norse Myth will in addition to knowledge of the current era also receive memories of constant battles with other Norse heroic spirits for as long as they have been dead. It is therefore impossible for those with this skill to hide their identities from each other, simply observing another with the skill fight for a single second is enough to realize the others identity. This skill is given a rank up for every hundred years that has passed since the hero died and reaches its peak at A Rank. This unique skill bestows the effects of Eye of the Mind (True) [A] and Battle Continuation [A] at the rank of the Resident of Valhalla skill and Knowledge of Respect and Harmony [B] and Eternal Arms Mastery [B] a rank below it.

Animal Dialogue (E+++): Animal Dialogue is communication of intention with animals that don't speak a "language of words". Siegfried can only use this skill to communicate with birds but has the ability to convey complex nuances that should be beyond the limited intellect of animals to grasp.

Clairvoyance (B): Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 5kms and limited precognition. Can occasionally catch glimpses far into the future in the form of prophecies.

Mad Enhancement (C): Siegfried is a norseman, a race known for their ferocity, battle-lust, and berserk fury. Though a calm individual who never berserked in his life, centuries spent in Valhalla with true berserkers have taught him this skill. Siegfried can, at will, activate mad enhancement by focusing on the taste of blood. His state is comparatively tame compared to others, as losing sight of his enemy for even a short time is enough to snap him out of it. Rank up for all parameters except Mana and Luck, but Berserker loses the ability to think and speak properly, though thanks to Eternal Arms Mastery, he retains all of his fighting skills, though not his full experience with his noble phantasms.  
**  
Noble Phantasms**  
_Gram/Balmung- Sword of Promised Glory_  
Rank: A++  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Gram/Balmung is the sword of the sun wielded by Sigurd, the greatest hero of Northern Europe in the Völsunga saga. It is a demonic sword of glory and destruction that is the model of Caliburn in the legend of King Aurthur and also based on Merodach. Their true natures, the ideas behind their creation, and their souls are very similar. As Caliburn was a "sword stuck in the stone that chooses the king", Gram was also a chosen sword of appointment lodged in the mighty tree of the king of Volsung. The legend of Gram and its master, Sigurd, is a tale ripe with glory and destruction fitting the great hero. The later composed Middle Ages Germany retelling, Der Ring des Nibelungen, is a story of a knight equal to the legend of King Arthur with Gram appearing with its name changed to Balmung. It is the greatest of enchanted swords rivaling the greatest of holy blades, and is even equipped with special dragon slaying attributes damaging towards people such as the king of knights who is the incarnation of a dragon. It uses the same ability as Caliburn, a light the burns away everything it touches, and derives power from sunlight.

_The Dragon-Blooded Knight- Skin Born of a Dragon's Death_  
Rank: EX  
Type: Support  
Siegfried's invincible body, obtained after bathing in the blood of the dragon Fafnir. No attack, no matter how powerful, may harm him. His only weak point is the leaf-shaped mark on his back. Siegfried takes normal damage in that area, and one still needs a truly fatal wound there to kill him.

**Class:** Rider  
**Alternate Classes:** Saber, Lancer  
**True Name:** Julius Caesar, King of Emperors  
**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Parameters  
Strength:** B  
**Agility:** B  
**Endurance:** C  
**Mana:** A  
**Luck:** B

**Class Skills  
**Magic Resistance (D): Cancel Single Action spells.

Riding (A+): Creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. A function of his class, this allows him to utilize his Noble Phantasm to its fullest effect.

**Personal Skills  
**Charisma (A): Rider convinced his followers to name him dictator for life, and was beloved by them. This is fame of the highest level; Rider's words are appealing to people who would normally find the topic uninteresting. He can make allies of people they have never met before, and forge empires through power of personality. His followers will never desert him for any reason.

Divinity (B): Rider was descended from the goddess Venus, and thus has rightful claim to her ancestry; also, he was deified by his followers after his death. As a being close to a Divine Spirit, the pressure of Gaia is somewhat reduced, lowering the mana cost associated with both maintaining him, as well as any ability that would make alterations to the world that Gaia would otherwise attack, the alteration also last twice as long. Any being that attacks Rider gains a slightly increased pressure from Gaia, somewhat raising the cost of maintaining it; and any ability that would make an alteration to Gaia used against Rider is slightly reduced in duration.

Eye of the Mind (True) (B): Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Imperial Privilege (EX): Rider ultimately became dictator for life; after his life, his name became synonymous with the term Emperor. Whatever skill Rider desires he will acquire at a Rank of at least B. The skill most typically procured is Bravery (A).

Military Tactics (A): Rider is among the greatest generals. He can assess battlefield conditions quickly with limited information and enact simple strategies without needing to plan. Significant bonus modifiers are provided during use of his own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, or when dealing with an enemy's Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.


	7. Sabers

**Archer:** EMIYA*, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, Odysseus

**Assassin:** Sasaki Kojirou*, Aabidah, Jack the Ripper

**Berserker: **Hercules, Samson, Lancelot, Achilles

**Caster: **Medea*, Merlin, Moses, Scathach

**Lancer: **Cu Chulainn, Hector, Lu Bu, Karna

**Rider: **Medusa*, Iskander, Siegfried

**Saber: **Arturia, Alter, Lily, Nero

The * sign marks servants that are completely unchanged from canon. Will also appear on canon noble phantasms and skills in other stat sheets to avoid repetition.

^Not going to be revealing phantasms for now because some will be spoilering, and because I have to tweak the others a bit. Skills and stats are a-go though.

Thank you, RavingScholar and Mook91 for creating stats sheets for the non-canon servants.

**Class:** Saber  
**Alternate Classes:** None  
**True Name:** Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights  
**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** B  
**Agility:** B  
**Endurance:** A  
**Mana:** A+  
**Luck:**A

**Class Skills**  
Magic Resistance (A):Cancel spells of _A-Rank_or below. In practice, Saber is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title her a "Magus Killer".

Riding (B): Almost all vehicles and mundane animals can be handled with consummate skill. Maneuvers that should be borderline impossible can be performed with some effort.

**Personal Skills**  
Charisma (B): A rank worthy of a king of a nation.

Instinct (A): Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

Prana Burst: (A): Increases attack power to the point where a normal weapon that is not on the level of a Divine Mystery can be destroyed in one solid blow. Raises defense several times over. Speed is increased to allow high-speed movement. Prana expenditure is very efficient, and Saber can maintain a high level of performance even throughout prolonged battles.

**Noble Phantasms* **(as canon)

**Class:** Saber  
**Alternate Classes:** Lancer, Rider  
**True Name:** Arturia 'Lily' Pendragon, Queen of Knights  
**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** B  
**Agility:** A  
**Endurance:** B  
**Mana:** A+  
**Luck:**A

**Class Skills**  
Magic Resistance (A):Cancel spells of _A-Rank_or below. In practice, Saber is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title her a "Magus Killer".

Riding (B):Almost all vehicles and mundane animals can be handled with consummate skill. Maneuvers that should be borderline impossible can be performed with some effort.

**Personal Skills**  
Charisma (B): A rank worthy of a king of a nation.

Instinct (A+): Refined sixth sense is now incredibly close to true precognition. At this rank, every move is a step towards eventual victory, and when outmatched, survival. Bonus effect of reducing by three fourths the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

Prana Burst: (A): Increases attack power to the point where a normal weapon that is not on the level of a Divine Mystery can be destroyed in one solid blow. Raises defense several times over. Speed is increased to allow high-speed movement. Prana expenditure is very efficient, and Saber can maintain a high level of performance even throughout prolonged battles.

Eternal Arms Mastery (B): Lily in life fought under conditions that even the finest troops and most seasoned adventurers could not expect to survive. Most fighting skills are still accessible even under heavy mental hindrance._  
_  
**Noble Phantasms**  
_Caliburn- The Golden Sword of Assured Victory _  
Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Unit  
A sword painstakingly created by Merlin with the greatest of his magics and based on the structure of the legendary Merodach, the First Sin. It is a mighty blade fit for a king, with a lethal cutting edge and the power to bring out a white light that burns all it touches. As a symbol of kingship, its rank as a weapon should have decreased in time due to its ornamental status, but Lily chose to wield the sword in all her battles, thus raising the blade beyond its original status and into a true blade of war.

_Rhongomyniad__- __The Azure Spear of Wrath_  
Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Unit  
A cursed semi-sentient spear made of a living blue steel that constantly thirsts for the blood of its enemies. It drained its own wielders unless fed poison before a battle, making it a rather undesirable weapon. Lily however decided to master it, and over the course of a century dominated the weapon's malicious will. The living weapon lusts for blood, and directs Lily's strikes for the most lethal and damaging blows, its supernatural spirit enforcing her own strength at the same time, effectively raising her instinct at offense to A++ and all blows with Rhon to A-rank strength. The poison that it has fed on for years has crystallized and become permanent in its veins, and each wound caused by its blade eats away at the enemy's flesh, weakens their body, and dulls their senses, requiring at least B-rank Endurance or Battle Continuation to resist, with the difficulty being raised as more and more of the poison floods their veins. Moreover, it is a vampiric weapon, draining the blood and prana of its enemies and transferring it to its wielder in the form of active regeneration or refilled prana.  
It is a powerful living weapon, with a collection of abilities that had been enhanced by the years and Merlin to a dread level, with a mind and strength of its own that makes those who face it in combat feel as if they were facing two people, not just its wielder. Lily is a master at using any combination of Caliburn and Rhon, and while she favors Caliburn on foot, when mounted, Rhon almost always takes the field, as only when mounted does Rhon's true power become unleashed.

_Carnwennan- The White Knife of Slaying_  
Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Unit  
The dagger that slew the Black Hag with a single throw that ripped her in half with its force. It is quite large for a dagger, almost a short sword, made of pearly white steel and inlaid with gold. For all its innocent appearance however, it is a mighty weapon for its type. It is another weapon forged by Merlin, though not on the level of Caliburn. When thrown, it unfailingly homes in on the target like a living beast, moving at speeds surpassing Lily's six times over and impacting with six times her strength. After striking the opponent (deflections included) six times, it immediately returns to its sheath, and must be thrown once more for use, though it can be called back prematurely. It is a highly prana-efficient noble phantasm, with a low activation cost and the ability to drain ambient mana to fuel itself, and will even devour completely spellcraft of up to B-rank, making it a very useful tool against spellcasters.

Lily can summon the mount she rode in life, Llamrei, as needed. Llamrei is heroic spirit himself, but since Lily had been summoned as a Saber, he has no special abilities aside from his incredible speed and strength.

**Class:** Saber  
**Alternate Classes: **Berserker  
**True Name:** Arturia 'Alter' Pendragon, Tyrant of Knights  
**Alignment: **Lawful Neutral

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** A  
**Agility:** B  
**Endurance:** A  
**Mana:** A+  
**Luck:**B

**Class Skills**  
Magic Resistance (A):Cancel spells of _A-Rank_or below. In practice, Saber is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title her a "Magus Killer".

Riding (B): Almost all vehicles and mundane animals can be handled with consummate skill. Maneuvers that should be borderline impossible can be performed with some effort.

**Personal Skills**  
Charisma (B): Though Alter conquered an entire continent, it was not through words, but through violence, so her effective rank is that of a king's, not an emperor's.

Instinct (A+): Refined sixth sense is now incredibly close to true precognition. At this rank, every move is a step towards eventual victory, and when outmatched, survival. Bonus effect of reducing by three fourths the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

Prana Burst: (A): Increases attack power to the point where a normal weapon that is not on the level of a Divine Mystery can be destroyed in one solid blow. Raises defense several times over. Speed is increased to allow high-speed movement. Prana expenditure is very efficient, and Saber can maintain a high level of performance even throughout prolonged battles.

Battle Continuation (B): Alter's fighting abilities will not be hampered at all by localized wounds, and can continue to fight for a brief period after receiving a lethal wound. Bonus effect of gaining the chance to escape combat after being defeated and survive long enough to reach allied territory.  
_  
_**Noble Phantasms**  
_Excalibur Sanguine- The Sword of Promised Bloody Victory_  
Rank: A++/A++/B  
Type: Anti-Fortress/Anti-Unit/Anti-Army  
The legendary blade Excalibur, painted black by the blood of tens of thousands of enemy soldiers. Though not cursed nor tainted, all the blood spilled by the sword has given it a predilection for blood. Though still a blade of nobility and glory and a symbol of chivalry, the dark blade hungers for the lifeblood of its enemies, and has developed a particularly brutal and effective way of doing so.  
Excalibur now has three attacks, each performed by saying the name of the sword, followed by a command-word. **Destroy **is the typical fortress-destroying blast of its old golden form, though now it is instead a darkness that consumes all. **Reap **is an anti-unit version of the fortress-destroyer, with the same damage-density but much less costly, developed by Alter over the years to make her one-on-one combat more efficient.  
**Harvest **however is the attack created specifically to destroy armies. It is done by stabbing Excalibur Sanguine into the ground, and after the command is stated, an expanding circle of reddish-black acid forms and spreads outwards. Compared to her other attacks, this one has a pitifully low damage of only B-rank. However, it has its advantages in a comparatively low cost and the fact the 'acid' literally feeds off blood. If it touches enemy flesh, the acid eats it away, devouring the enemy and converting their bodies into more mass and energy for it to spread even more. As such, as long as there are enemies to strike and devour, the acid will never stop, a veritable army-killer. It can only be stopped by running out of targets, as the acid can only spread twenty meters each feeding before running out of power, or being negated at the start by a higher-ranked phantasm or even just a powerful hero's own body, as the attack is weak enough for noble phantasms that A-rank endurance is enough to shoulder through the attack with just flayed skin, though Endurance of D or lower is still fatal, since this is still a noble phantasm's attack.

_Nek'ilHi'tiyad'ril__- __The Demon that Lurks in Shadows_  
Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Upon losing Avalon, many worried about the sudden mortality of their leader. Merlin, in response, summoned Nek'il, a shadow archdemon of the lowest circle, and bound him to serve as Alter's bodyguard. He was meant to literally live in Alter's shadow, and being a demon, had supernatural senses and the ability to function without sleep; the perfect guardian. Any demon would have gone mad with rage at such an indignity. Fortunately, Alter had other uses for Nek'il. She brought him to many battlefields in her time, unleashing him time and time again upon her enemies, to kill and destroy so that less of her people would die, to make the best use of a powerful asset. As such, Nek'il is actually comfortable with his master, and they have developed a strange sort of companionship. It is not a friendship, for he is in the end a demon with fundamentally alien logics, but they interact well with each other.  
As a demon of the lowest circle, Nek'il stands near the top of the hierarchy of power in hell. He is a monstrosity of shadow-stuff that stands taller than even Hercules, and has the ability to change form at will to suit the situation, along with the ability to teleport through shadows. Due to his unique physiology, purely physical attacks do very little against him, as cuts seal up, amputated parts flow back, and blunt force merely moves him without harm, so energy-based attacks are required to truly damage and destroy him. Being a demon, the divine and the holy are anathema to him, and he takes double damage against those with C-rank divinity or other holy attachments, skills, or weapons, more or less as the rank varies. When being as used as Excalibur Sanguine's sheath, he assimilates the strength of the steel he hides, and therefore becomes nigh-unbreakable and loses all of his normal weaknesses such as fire and the divine, and Alter's blows become hard to predict due to the constantly shifting shape of the blade.  
_His stats compared to servants are: Strength A, Agility B, Endurance B, Mana B, and Luck C._

**Class:** Saber  
**Alternate Classes:** None  
**True Name:** Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, Fifth Emperor of Rome  
**Alignment: **Chaotic Good

**Parameters**  
**Strength:** A  
**Agility:** A  
**Endurance:** B  
**Mana:** A+  
**Luck:**B

**Class Skills**  
Magic Resistance (C): Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_.

**Personal Skills**  
Imperial Privilege (EX): The ability to obtain skills that would normally be impossible to possess due to the insistence of the owner for an amount of time proportional to the rank. At this rank, even physical properties such as Divinity can be obtained, and a set number of skills are actually permanent, and may be exchanged with newer, more advantageous skills as found.  
Nero currently has _Charisma (B), Riding (A), Military Tactics (B), Prana Burst (A), Presence Concealment (D) _and others.

**Noble Phantasms  
**_Aestus Estus- The Embryonic Flame  
_Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Army  
The magnum opus in of Nero in the art of smithing. A powerful weapon forged in a volcano from the purest ore of the Empire of Rome, enchanted by the greatest spellcasters from within and abroad, and blessed by high priests of the major Roman gods and the god of the forge and fire himself. It is a mighty blessed weapon that laughs in the face of monstrous flesh and plate armor, as long as Nero herself is tall, and so dense and heavy that two grown men would struggle merely to lift it, yet with her strength wields it as dexterously as a gladius. Passively, it grants her Protection from Fire (A), and among its abilities are the creation and manipulation of both fire and magma. The blade can, at command, relive its memory as molten steel, becoming a blade of scorching magma. It can unleash fire from the blade and convert the earth into magma, and, at an incredible cost that only the most powerful of masters can supply, change the very battlefield into a hellpit resembling a volcano's basin that gives her incredible advantage due to the immunity to heat granted to her by the blade.

_Aestus Domus Area- Golden Theater of the Deranged__*****_  
Rank: EX  
Type: Support


End file.
